


Stop Lights

by Cutiebeecas



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face-Sitting, Female Castiel (Supernatural), Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Female Dean Winchester, Femslash, Gay Castiel, Genderbending, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-04 22:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cutiebeecas/pseuds/Cutiebeecas
Summary: Castielle wasn't the best at socializing and the few friends that she had made on campus weren't really that close to her. A couple of days ago she decided that she would finally attend one of the LGBTQ events on campus. It just so happened that the next event was a stop light party at the campus bar. When she shows up she notices the pretty green-eyed girl from her French Revolution seminar and she thinks it may have been worth showing up after all.





	1. Chapter 1

Castielle hesitantly enters the crowded campus bar, scanning the room for an empty seat. She catches the eyes of a pretty blonde sitting in a crowded booth. The blonde smiles and calls out, "Hey aren't you in my French Revolution Seminar?"

"Y-yes I am"

"Are you meeting anyone? You can sit here while you wait," The blonde pats the spot next to her.

"Oh, I uh, actually came alone," Castielle starts to fidget uncomfortable.

"Well then there's certainly room here beside me. I'm Deanna, by the way, it's Castielle, right?" 

"Yeah" a small smile tugs at the corner of Castielle's mouth. Maybe coming here alone wasn't such a bad idea. She wasn't the best at socializing and the few friends that she had made on campus weren't really that close to her. A couple of days ago she decided that she would finally attend one of the LGBTQ events on campus. It just so happened that the next event was a stop light party at the campus bar. The flyer said “Green: Single & Ready to Mingle, Yellow: Undecided, Red: Don't Even Try Me”. Castielle had dated a bit in the past couple of years but never had she gone out looking. She wore her usual crisp white blouse but paired it with a pleated green skirt and dark green tights. It did not go unnoticed that Deanna was sporting a green tank top with a green flannel on top.

"I'm going to get another one" Deanna holds up her beer, startling Castielle out of her thoughts, "Want anything?"

"Oh, yeah I was just going to get a beer too, whatever you're having is fine", Castielle starts fumbling through her purse to get some money for the drink.

"Don't worry about it Cas, this one's on me" she winks at her and is off before Castielle has a chance to protest. 

Castielle slides into the empty space in the booth and introduces herself to a couple of the people sitting around her. Most of them seem pretty friendly and they continue to chat until Deanna slides back in beside Castielle, setting down their drinks in front of them. 

"So, you're green as well are you?", Deanna nudges her shoulder playfully. 

Castielle blushed slightly at the implication, "Yeah I thought I'd play along." 

Castielle had been nervous when she first sat down. The girl from her seminar that she had been secretly crushing on had invited her to sit beside her. Now she had to pretend like she hadn't fantasized about her on several occasions. From the beginning their conversation had just flowed so easily and as the night went on it only felt right to get more and more physically close to her. She bought Deanna and herself another drink and sat a little bit closer. Deanna also seemed to be taking every opportunity to get closer to her; letting their fingers brush when she handed her a drink, leaning in close to speak to her and as the night went on it became more overt. They were all squished into the booth pretty tight but Deanna would lean right into Cas and rest her hand on her thigh, acting like it was nothing but still catching her eyes to make sure it was okay. 

At one point the pair went to the washroom together and when Deanna came out of her stall she saw Castielle looking frustrated trying to tidy up her messy pixie cut.

“Your hair looks really cute messy, leave it like that.”

“Really?”, Castile didn't sound convinced.

“Yeah, here”, Deanna throws away the paper towel she used to dry her hands and runs her fingers through Cas's hair, “Perfect,” she said and sure she may not have really changed anything and it may have just been an excuse to her fingers through Castielle's hair but she was just irresistible.

When they make their way back to the table Deanna notices that they've almost finished both their beers. “Want to dance when we're finished these?” Deanna proposes.

“I'm not much of a dancer. Maybe if something good comes on,” Castielle compromises.

A couple minutes later and Castielle is pulling Deanna up, exclaiming, "I love this song, we should dance!" 

"Brittany, really Cas?" Deanna questions.

"Whatever, music snob!" Castielle pouts and crosses her arms. 

"No no noo I'm just teasing sweetie, I wouldn't turn down a chance to dance with you," Deanna winks and follows her out to the dance floor.

"I usually don't dance unless I'm alone in my room," Castielle laughs while she starts in on the cabbage patch. 

"Oh my gosh, you're too adorable Cas. How about some shots to loosen us up?"

"Yeah, that might help,” she agrees.

Castielle still dances a bit like the drunk uncle at a wedding but Deanna pulls her close, "I can teach you a few moves if you'd like," her breath warm against Cas's cheek. 

"Y-yeah I'd like that," Castielle breathes out.

So Deanna starts out teaching her how to move with the beat and maybe she slyly moves into showing Cas how to grind and more specifically how to grind on her. Cas is still a little nervous and unsure of herself but this is just feeling right so when Deanna turns her back around and leans in close Cas is the one to close the distance. Despite the dancing that was bordering on downright dirty, the kiss starts out gentle and sweet. Cas's hands move along Deanna's waist to pull her closer. Deanna's hand come up to run through Cas's hair and then the kiss transforms into something a bit more urgent, lips being dragged between teeth and tongues exploring. When Castielle breaks the kiss Deanna instantly looks worried. 

"I...um live in a single dorm," Castielle starts. 

"Oh?" Deanna raises an eyebrow. 

"Would you want to come over? It's a little more private than this place," She looks around at the packed bar where they were just making out. 

"Yeah, that would be nice," Deanna bites her lip and grins up at the dark haired girl in front of her.

When they get back to the dorm, Castielle closes the door as she turns around and goes to speak. Deanna is on her before she could get any words out. She has Castielle pushed up against the wall, one thigh pressing between Castielle's legs and she's sucking kisses up her neck. Castielle lets a happy sigh escape as Deanna's thigh presses between her legs. 

“Sorry, it's just the first time we've been alone together tonight. I couldn't resist,” Deanna smirks.

“I'm feeling that too. Would you like the grand tour first though?” Castielle asks.

“Yes yes of course!” Deanna replies a little too enthusiastically.

“Okay so to your right is my wardrobe and there's my desk. To your left is my bed aaaand that's about it. Oh wait that's the door to my bathroom.” She points to a door beside them. “It's shared with the girl next door so just make sure you lock the other side if you go in there.”

“Is that everything?” Deanna asks.

“Oh I also have chalk for the concrete walls so if you want to add to my decor you can do that,” Castielle points to a few drawings she made beside the bed. There's a set of wings, some flowers with bees amongst them and a full colour rainbow above it.

“I might have to take you up on that offer but first... can I kiss you again?” They continue to make out for a couple minutes more before Castielle excuses herself to the bathroom. 

Castielle looks at herself in the mirror of the shared bathroom. Her cheeks are flushed and slightly sweaty. She splashes some water on her face to cool herself down and calm her nerves. She didn't usually do this sort of thing, taking someone home. Deanna wasn't really a stranger though and she had come to like her more and more as the night went on. She was funny and charming and my god was she sexy. She was confident but not cocky and the way she moved just drew Cas in closer. Well there was nothing wrong with having some fun with the girl she was crushing on, was there?

Castielle walked back in the room to find Deanna sitting on the bed, leaning up against the pillows. Her plaid shirt was already shed and draped over the desk chair. Castielle plops herself beside Deanna and leans in for a kiss. Deanna wastes no time in crawling on top of Castielle and starting to fiddle with the top button of her blouse. Castielle smiles and helps her undo the rest of them. Deanna helps her along and tucks it out of her skirt to reveal and pale blue and white lace bra. 

Castielle slips her fingers under the hem of Deanna's tank top, "It's only fair that you take this off," and she slides it up over Deanna's head. Deanna starts sucking and nipping her way along Castielle's chest and collarbone while her hand works its way up her thigh under her skirt to feel how wet she already is through her underwear. Castielle unzips the skirt and pulls it off. Deanna sits up and stares in awe now realizing that the green tights were really thigh highs held up with a baby blue garter belt that matches her bra and lace panties perfectly. 

"Holy shit" Deanna mutters and can't help but grasp onto the flesh of her thick thighs where the stockings end and bare skin begins.

"Is this okay?" Castielle asks nervously.

"Yeah, yeah sorry. You're just so sexy Cas. I've just had such a crush on you since I first saw you in that class and now here I am in your bed and and here you are in thigh highs and a fucking garter belt. Do you know how much that's turning me on right now? Oh god now I'm rambling." 

Castielle can feel her cheeks becoming a deeper shade of pink, "The garter, it's functional. I hate when these things slide down." 

"I bet it is." Deanna slides one hand up to squeeze one of Cas's perky breasts while she kisses her way down to her hips.

"Wait" Cas interrupts.

"Sorry, is this too much?"

"No, no, it's just I've never really done this."

"Sex?"

"No, I've had sex, I just mean..."

"Casual sex?"

"Yeah, I'm into this. I really want to but I do really like you as well."

"I like you too Cas, I thought I made that clear from my previous ramble," Deanna smiles up at her.

"Oh, okay. So like beyond tonight, would you want to go on a date with me or something?"

"Yeah, I definitely would."

"Okay great. Shit, did I just ruin the mood? I'm terrible at this."

"No definitely not. I want you to be comfortable enough to tell me how you're feeling. I'm happy to continue if you're happy to continue," Castielle nods enthusiastically back at Deanna.

Deanna takes this cue to unhook Castielle's bra, slides it off and circles her tongue over the soft pink nub of her nipple. Castielle shifts her position so that each of them have a thigh slotted between their legs and they start to create a rhythm with their hips and thighs to deliver that sweet pressure that they are craving. 

As their breathing gets heaving, Deanna's hand starts makes its way down inside Castielle's panties. As she rubs gently over her clitoris and goes back to work her tongue over her breasts, Castielle lets out a soft moan. 

"Feel free to make as much noise as you want baby," Deanna breaths out as she helps Castielle out of the last of her clothes. She starts out licking over her clit and two fingers slid in alongside quite easily. She crooks her them a bit and knows she's found that sweet spot when the dark haired girl arcs her back and moans out a little louder. She continues on, alternating between licking and sucking her, kissing and nipping softly at her thighs and continuing to finger her, picking up her pace a little. Castielle's breathing starts to get quicker and her moans get longer and more frequent. Deanna establishes a rhythm with her tongue and fingers as Cas threads her fingers through Deanna's hair. She knows she's getting close when Cas starts to babble, uttering things like "Yes, yes, right there" and "Mmm please don't stop" and she feels her start to clench around her fingers as Castielle moans out Deanna's name. She keeps up the rhythm until Castielle sinks back down into the pillows.

Deanna pulls herself up to lay next to Castielle, kissing her on the cheek asking, "How was that?" 

"Incredible", Castielle looked up at her with half lidded eyes, still in her blissed out post-orgasm state. "Wait, you're still not even fully undressed. That's not fair!" 

Deanna giggles, "We can change that if you'd like"

Deanna reaches down and pulls her jeans down her hips, revealing her plain black panties that match her bra, standing in contrast to Castielle's much more decorative undergarments.

"And you were going on about how sexy I look. Have you seen yourself?" Castielle traced her fingers along the freckled curve of Deanna's hips. Deanna starts to make a face at her but Castielle interrupts by unclasping her bra, and throwing it away. It lands on the top of her desk. 

"Eager are we?" Deanna teases Castielle. 

"A little," She moves in closer and starts to lick and nip at Deanna's ear lobe as she massages her breasts, rolling a nipple between her finger and thumb. Deanna is much louder than Castielle had been, letting out moans and praises whenever Castielle does something that she likes although Castielle seems much more confident now as she works her way down to reciprocate what Deanna had did. She stops to look up at Deanna who already looks like she's coming apart.

"I've hardly gotten started Dee," She teases. "Can we try something?"

"What would that be?"

"Do you want to try sitting on my face?"

Deanna looks a little shocked but her eyes light up, "Yeah, I'd be down."

Castielle shimmies back up the bed to lay down on her back while Deanna slips her panties off and straddles her chest, not lowering herself yet. 

"You're sure about this Cas?" 

"Mhmm" her blue eyes staring up hungrily at her as she squeezed Deanna's ass. Deanna lowers herself in between Castielle's plump lips and Castielle starts to suck her clit into her mouth, letting out a low moan. She looked up at Deanna and sees that her face is flush and sweaty, head tilted back in bliss as she squeezes her own breasts between her hands. Castielle lifts up her own hand to close it over Deanna's hand. Deanna keeps moaning and praising Cas's work as she licks, sucks and thrusts her tongue into her. "I'm getting close Cas." She starts to thrust her hips involuntarily so Cas keeps it up. She even puts one hand back on Deanna's ass and squeezes it forwarded, encouraging her to ride her face until Deanna leans forward and braces herself onto the wall in front of her. Castielle keeps up her work and moans every time Deanna's hips jerk, the vibrations adding to the pleasure. Deanna's hips still and she's coming, the pleasure radiating through her whole body. As she climbs off of Castielle, she looks back and grins.

"Was it okay?" Castielle licks her swollen, wet lips. 

"Okay? That was so hot Cas, how you just took control and you moaning through it? Mmm nothing is hotter than knowing that you enjoyed it that much as well." 

Castielle bites her lip again and looks down shyly. "Well I'm glad my first time doing that was sufficient." 

"You're such a dork Cas," Deanna leans in and plants a kiss on her lips. "Would it be okay if I spent the night?" 

"Yeah, of course. It's a twin bed though so you'll have to cuddle close," Castielle smirks up at her. 

"I'm perfectly okay with that." Deanna replies as she snuggles in close to Castielle and pulls the covers up over them. “Oh and about that date, breakfast tomorrow?”

“Mmmph no. Lunch?” Castielle replies.

“Why not breakfast?”

“There's no way I'll be awake in time for that?”

“Okay fine, brunch?”

“If you properly caffienate me I think I can be pleasant enough for brunch.”

Deanna laughs, “Okay get some sleep grumpy pants.” She leans down and places a kiss on Castielle's cheek.

Castielle lets out a happy sigh, “Night Dee.”


	2. Thinking of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castielle woke up to an empty space beside her in the bed. She looked around, her mood sinking, until she noticed a new cluster of chalk writing on the wall. 
> 
> Morning sunshine. I didn't want to wake you but I'm just going back to my place to get ready and then I'm finding us some coffee. Text me when you want me to come over -Deanna xo

Castielle woke up to an empty space beside her in the bed. She looked around, her mood sinking, until she noticed a new cluster of chalk writing on the wall. 

"Morning sunshine. I didn't want to wake you but I'm just going back to my place to get ready and then I'm finding us some coffee. Text me when you want me to come over -Deanna xo"

Castielle felt butterflies in her stomach after reading it and pulled out her phone to text Deanna.

Castielle: Hey, it's Castielle Novak. I'm awake...ish

Deanna: lol does that mean you're ready for coffee?

Castielle: Nothing would please me more

Deanna: is that so? ;)

Deanna: but in all seriousness what kind of coffee do you want? 

Castielle: just coffee with milk and sugar or honey if they have it.

Deanna: as you wish :)

 

Castielle hopped in the shower and brushed her teeth. She put some clean clothes on before crawling back into bed. She realized then that she should probably be nervous. Last night was really the only time they had actually talked and now she was going on an actual date with her. She didn't feel that nervous though, more so excited. It was unusual for her to feel this comfortable with someone so quickly. She decided to get up and put on a bit of makeup before Deanna came back. A little dab of blush, a bit of the copper eyeshadow that the woman at the drugstore said would bring out the blue in her eyes, some mascara and a touch of lipgloss to her plump lips. She was just finishing up when there was a knock at the door. She opened it up and there stood Deanna, dressed pretty casually in her usual layers upon layers of clothing. The sight of her made Castielle's breath hitch a little, remembering how she looked in so much less the night before.

“Coffee with milk and honey for you,” she handed over the to-go cup and stepped inside.

Castielle fidgeted a bit and said, “You are a life saver,” sitting down on her bed, trying not to make it obvious what she was just thinking about.

“It's a bit cold outside so I can drive us into town if you'd like.”

“You have a car?” Castielle asked excitedly.

“Yeah, my baby. She's a '67 Chevy Impala."

“I don't know much about cars but it sounds nice. My parents wouldn't let me learn to drive so I've never had one.”

“Maybe I can give you a lesson sometime,” Deanna winked at Castielle.

They continued to chat as they drank their coffee. Conversation flowed easily and they sat closer and closer as the minutes passed. When they were getting up to leave, Deanna turned to Castielle and said, “I know we technically haven't even gone on our first date yet but can I kiss you?”

“Constructs around how dating should operate are outdated and useless,” Castielle stated.

“Well I like the way you think.” Deanna pulled her in by the waist and Castielle was on her, pushing her up against the wall and kissing her hungrily. Her tongue slipped past Deanna's lips and explored her mouth while her fingers tangled into her blonde locks. Deanna responded enthusiastically, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. When they finally pulled apart, they were both out of breath and Deanna asked, “Not that I'm complaining but where did that come from?”

“I was just thinking about last night and I uhh just wanted to.”

“Yeah, I'm definitely feeling that too but if you keep kissing me like that you're going to have a hard time getting me to leave this room.”

“Fine, just let me fix my lipgloss and we can leave.”

 

Deanna drove them to a diner that was a couple of minutes off campus. Castielle kept commenting how cozy and homey it was and how she'd only seen places like it on TV. As the conversation went on, Deanna learned that Castielle came from a pretty wealthy Catholic family who weren't very supportive of her so called “lifestyle”. She had two siblings and was majoring in History and Philosophy. They were having those typical first date kind of conversations yet it didn't feel nearly as awkward as it usually did. Castielle learned that Deanna was majoring in Mechanical Engineering and had a little brother who lived with their aunt and uncle, Ellen and Bobby and their daughter Jo. She didn't mention her actual parents and Castielle didn't want to pry if Deanna wasn't comfortable talking about it. 

When they were done with their meal Deanna looked at the clock and said, “I really wish I could hang out more but I actually have to work in half an hour.”

“Oh, that's okay. I can just bus back to campus.”

“No, I can drive you. I actually work on campus, at the library.”

“You work at the library? How come I've never seen you?”

“You usually look pretty concentrated. It's kind of cute actually. Your eyebrows get all scrunchy.”

“Deanna Winchester, have you been spying on me?”

“Shaddap. I'm taking you home huggy bear.”

 

When Castielle got home she decided to change into sweatpants and a tshirt. As she was getting undressed she noticed the tiny bruises and bite marks that littered her thighs. She really needed to get some reading done but everything was making her think about how those green eyes looked peering up at her from between her thighs. How warm and comfortable she felt snuggled up to freckled skin and how every kiss with Deanna felt just as exciting as the first. She slid into her bed and fumbled around in the drawer of her bedside table, pulling out her vibrator.

She slid her pants down and felt that she was already very wet. She turned on the vibrator and gasped at the initial feel of the vibrations and the cool silicone. As she slid the toy along her clitoris, she started to think about the noises that Deanna would make if she used it on her. Just thinking back to the moans and gasps Deanna made while she was riding her face made Castielle groan. Then she started to think about how they could use the vibrator together. Just exchanging gentle kisses as they slotted their legs together and held the vibrator between them so it was stimulating them both. Taking turns the way they had the night before was always fun. Being able to watch your partner come apart and see exactly how your actions affect them is all kinds of hot but right Castielle was craving that feeling that comes from coming apart along with your partner. 

She pressed a button to switch the setting of the vibrator to a pulse. The rhythm of the pulsing was getting her closer and closer. The feeling kept building until she came to the thought of orgasming together with Deanna. She imagined swallowing each other's moans with passionate kisses. As she came down from her orgasm, cheeks hot and skin tingling, she sunk down into her bed and started to think about how to ask Deanna about using the vibrator together. Maybe she was getting a little ahead of herself. Just because they had sex the night before didn't meant that she would want to have sex with her right away again. Maybe proposing using toys together was a bit too intimate right now. Castielle had only ever used the vibrator by herself so she wasn't really sure how to go about bringing it up.

As she got up out of her bed she noticed that she had a new text message.

Deanna: I'm just about to start my shift but I just wanted to say that I had a really great time with you today. Text me if you're free this week and want to hang out xo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter but I hope you still enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
